


But you keep me warm

by hufflebub



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: All the evens deserve the world, First Love, Fluff, Lucas judges(tm) Robbe, M/M, Robbe and Jeroen go to a cafe and unknowingly stumble upon their Dutch counterparts, also what are tags, and SKAM NL DESERVED THAT THIRD SEASON, cute boys at cafés, god i wish that were me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebub/pseuds/hufflebub
Summary: Alternative title: 'I am still petty about SKAM NL not being renewed so I needed my boy Lucas to get the assurance he would still end up with a lovely boyfriend who would take him on trips to see the world + WTFOCK would definitely try to make this happen if they could SO HERE YOU gO'If that doesn't sum up everything about this fic then I don't know either.





	But you keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever after years of reading them! I hope you'll enjoy it <3
> 
> (special shoutout to my friends @princeyssash and @noorbauwens and the rest of Robbe's dwaasbanaantjes for believing in me while writing this fic! I couldn't have asked for a better fandom squad <3)

‘’I am thinking of applying to the art academy of Brussels. I know it’s early to make that decision, but yesterday I ended up browsing their website and I swear it is meant to be, Rob. I feel like I can really start a new chapter if I get out of Antwerp, so as soon as I finish exams..’’

His boyfriend’s hand and his way too big jacket being his only real sources of warmth, Robbe found himself drifting in and out of their conversation as they crossed their way through the centre of Antwerp. Now that Christmas has passed and most difficult things had been handled, the brunet felt extremely glad to be out and about again than to see the inside of their bedrooms again – not that he minded spending each and every day of their Christmas break being together and doing everything he had been craving ever since his crush on Jens first made its appearance – it was just that he started to get really antsy about the feeling of Senne and Zoe hearing everything they were doing. Even if they really saved him by offering a temporary place in theirs and Milan’s apartment.

He had only forgotten how much of a bitch winter could be when the weather just worked its way around Belgium. It wasn’t necessarily cold or anything, but the piercing wind that was currently working itself around them send him close enough to shivering violently and to grip his boyfriend’s hand even tighter. Jeroen definitely seemed to notice this, as Robbe suddenly heard him stopping his monologue about the art academy and felt the familiar pair of brown eyes looking down at him. How did he ever find someone this tall to be his boyfriend again?

‘’I told you to wear something warmer than just my jacket.’’ The dark-haired boy teased him gently, having this spark in his eyes that made Robbe feel all warm inside in just a matter of seconds. Still, he let out a huff, trying to look as if he definitely just said something absurd as he shook his head.

‘’What? I’m fine! What are you talking about?’’ Robbe tried to keep his baffled expression but quickly found his façade crumbling as Jeroen shook his head, smiling as he tugged him in the direction of a cosy looking café. ‘’Come on, let me buy you a hot chocolate before you catch a cold.’’

They entered the small café and instantly found the warmth from a nearby fireplace enveloping them, which left Robbe to feel rosy almost immediately. They were greeted by vintage-looking leather couches, cosy booths, succulents and other plants in literally every little crook and corner and fairy lights. It literally looked like a collage Jana could’ve made on her Pinterest, but that didn’t bother him. In fact, he was wondering more about whether his boyfriend deliberately picked out this café or if he just yanked him towards the nearest option.

It didn’t take too long for a chirpy, short waitress to notice the two of them, and before Robbe knew they were being led towards the back of the room where a bunch of big chairs and sofas were seated. As his boyfriend chatted with the waitress about the specials of the day, the brunet took a moment for himself to take in the customers that were already seated in small booths and on couches. Most of them were couples huddled together as they spoke in quiet voices and sipped hot beverages, looking at each other with a fondness he had gotten to discover himself over the past few months and smiling in a way of which he could feel the warmth of in his own chest as they passed.

Among these couples was a pair of boys that, for some reason, stood out to him in a way that he couldn’t explain. It could be that they were two boys hunched over their steaming drinks for starters, but deep down Robbe knew that wasn’t what caught his stare for a longer time than intended. It almost felt like he had seen them before; especially the boy with his brown, wavy hair and denim jacket. 

Trying to work out where he could have seen such a familiar face, it didn’t take the hostage-taker of his thoughts to notice a pair of eyes other than his boyfriend’s to have settled on him for an uncomfortable amount of time. It was only after a few seconds that the Flemish boy noticed a pair of blue eyes were looking back at him, giving him a suspicious, but curious look in return. Robbe felt an instant blush creeping up his cheeks and quickly averted his eyes to the table as he and Jeroen sat down at their offered booth, embarrassment taking over and seeming like it wouldn’t let go for at least a very long time.

‘’Am I really already facing competition right there, Rob?’’

‘’What? No! Jeroen!’’ Robbe his eyes went big as he turned to his boyfriend almost immediately. It quickly became clear that he was joking rather than being really offended, seeing his Cheshire cat-like grin that he really, really liked in most instances- not this one. 

Okay, he might be lying there. He really likes that smile all the time and he can’t stand it that he is using it against him right now. 

‘’No- it’s just..’’ He sighed deeply, trying to peek in the unknown, but yet familiar boy’s direction to see if he is still watching him. Luckily, his focus is already back to what seems to be his boyfriend, seeing their fingers intertwined and holding each other in a way that almost left Robbe aching to do the same with Jeroen. ‘’Do you recognize that guy behind us? The one with the denim jacket and the brown hair. I swear that he looks familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it..’’

‘’Hm?’’ Jeroen briefly looked behind him to catch a glimpse of the person he is referring to, luckily aware that staring for too long could result in situations just as painful as the one his boyfriend just experienced. It doesn’t really help Robbe his confusion when he shrugs, not seeming like he can hold a link either.

‘’I don’t know, but don’t they have a Dutch accent as well? At least, I thought I heard something like that when we walked past them?’’

‘’Are you really going to tell me that you even noticed that while talking to that waitress? You’re unbelievable.’’ Robbe shook his hand and smiled, feeling so stupidly infatuated all over again. This stupid, but so incredibly alert and artsy guy was really his boyfriend. 

He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it, but at this point, he really hoped that he would get to discover him like this for a very long time, over and over again. 

Being so caught up in their discussion about someone they don’t even know, it almost passed them that the discussed boy and his boyfriend were leaving until the familiar ring of the door of the café rang again. Robbe just found himself able to catch a glimpse of their backs as they bid their goodbyes to the waitress that helped them on their way out, and swore that he caught the stranger looking and actually smiling at him for one last time before they disappeared out of sight, but it all happened so fast that he was honestly just confused about all of it. As if the last ten minutes went by at incredible speed, but the image of the two remained so clear that he swore that he just had all the time in the world to imprint it into his mind. 

Feeling somewhat deflated, as he never really got to know much more than the assumption that they could’ve been from the Netherlands, the brown-haired boy sat back and sighed. To be fair, he did not even know why he is feeling this pang of disappointment. He didn’t even know the guy after all. Still, however, this feeling of familiarity remained, as if he could easily swap places with him and he wouldn’t even notice a difference. Maybe between boyfriends, but even something about him reminded him of Jeroen. Sure, they barely looked alike, and he would never want to swap his Jeroen for anyone or anything in the world.. 

Still. Just still.

‘’You can still get up and run after them if you want to, you know. You seem really eager to do that.’’

Robbe turned back in his seat to meet his boyfriend’s gaze and instantly found himself smiling again, shaking his head as he went over the thoughts that he tried to rearrange just now. Maybe it’s alright like this, so he told Jeroen just that. ‘’There is just this feeling in my gut that hopes that they will be happy. And who knows we will walk into them at some point again. Maybe somewhere else than in Antwerp.’’

‘’Life has its ways to let people meet each other, no matter where they come from.’’ Jeroen pulled his hand closer to press a kiss against the palm of his hand, and Robbe immediately turned to mush all over again.  _ This guy.  _ ‘’I’m honestly still surprised I got to end up with you right here.’’

And Robbe couldn't agree with him any more than that. 


End file.
